


The Servants of Vongola Mansion

by ichikonohakko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And I adore POV Outsider so, Basically everyone appears - Freeform, Family Bonding, Gen, POV Outsider, The KHR girls will be bamf because I don't tolerate women uselessness, The Sky Harmonization is real here, rewatching Reborn makes me think of so many things that could be done after the series' finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: “For what you guys will do when we vacate the mansion,” the Storm Guardian, Coyote continued. “First thing of order is… everyone has to learn Japanese culture,” The crowd burst into murmurs, but a glare from the ever-scary Visconti managed to silence them once more. “This includes the language, the food, and the way they do things in their daily lives.”--They were usually shadows in the background, working without being seen. They're the ones who made the beds, sweep the floor, and pick up the debris whenever the Famiglia members destroy the Vongola Mansion in friendly fights or even coup d' état. They thought they'd seen it all and they'll continue on to be the shadows of the mansion, but then the Tenth Generation came to live with them and made them all feel like they had an entire Sky and his Weathers to belong.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 16
Kudos: 280





	1. Language & Culture

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just going to be a dump of whatever after-canon scenario I have for KHR.

_i. Lingua_

On the last day of December, the Vongola servants were all gathered in the ballroom of Vongola mansion.

For the older generations, this would be their second or third, while the youngsters were all buzzing with excitement because servants were never really summoned in such a grandeur manner. Old Giovanni, for example, this was his third time attending this servants’ gathering. When Nono appears in the front stage, flanked by all six of his guardians, Giovanni knew that this was their farewell speech.

Nono’s reign had been long. A bit rocky on the start, even rockier in the middle (with the Cradle incident, the Ring Conflict between Nono and the CEDEF, and the whole Varia staging _another_ coup d’état _and_ actually succeeding to kidnap Nono? It’s safe to say Giovanni’s heart nearly gave out a few times), but it eventually settled into the calmest reign Giovanni had ever seen since Settimo’s time.

“The mansion will be empty for the next few months, but don’t worry. You will have plenty of things to do.” The Don said with a kind smile.

This was new, as well. While Settimo and Ottavo along with their guardians had vacated the mansion on the last day of the year as well, the next generation will come to occupy the mansion immediately after so to not let Vongola Headquarters empty…

“For what you guys will do when we vacate the mansion,” the Storm Guardian, Coyote continued. “First thing of order is… everyone has to learn Japanese culture,” The crowd burst into murmurs, but a glare from the ever-scary Visconti managed to silence them once more. “This includes the language, the food, and the way they do things in their daily lives.”

“I know that this is new for all of you,” the Don said with another one of his kind smiles. “The previous generations never really needed special treatment regarding their daily lives. But I am sure that some of you could guess that the tenth generation is way different from all the previous ones.”

The older generations, those who are allowed to approach and tidy up the rooms behind the seven paintings nodded amongst themselves. The youngsters who were brought to Japan a few years ago to tidy up one of the many Vongola vacation homes for the succession ceremony also had looks of understanding on their faces.

“Calm down guys,” Ganauche, ever the mood-maker, grinned. “We’re making them learn Italian ways as well. It’s just that we really want them to feel welcome in the place they’re going to call home in the long years, right Nie?”

“True that,” The second youngest Sun Guardian chimed. “Something tells me that their reign will be a long one. And trust me, you guys will love every second of it. Tsunayoshi is such a wonderful boss.” He grinned along with the Lightning Guardian.

“We _are_ making them uproot their lives from everything they knew,” Nono said thoughtfully. “We just hope that we can make it easier, even if it’s just for the little things. If any of you have any qualms about working here, we can give you the usual package of severance, of course. But I think you will regret not meeting them.”

Giovanni really had to snicker. _Of course, none of them will be leaving._ It was considered an honor to be employed by the strongest and most elusive Vongola Famiglia, whose name was considered the national secret amongst all Italians. They weren’t just any servants, they were _mafia_ servants, after all.

“And thus,” Nono stood up from his seat. “Thank you very much for your services during these few long years. I will still come to visit from time to time, the Decimo is quite adamant that I do so, even when he hasn’t stepped his foot here. The next time you see me, please call me by my name. That is all. Please enjoy the ball, it is thrown for every one of you.”

There were cheers all around, but all Giovanni could think of was how he couldn’t wait to serve the new generation and see for himself just what kind of people they were if their predecessors talked of them so highly like that.

_ii. Cultura_

It was a few months later that they were all gathered at the very same hall they held a farewell ball for the ninth generation.

Maria was probably as excited as everyone else to see the new generation's boss and his guardians. They’ve polished their Japanese skills, they’ve studied with their dying will, and they’ve been told that they will arrive today and the mansion has been buzzing with excitement since last week.

“They say that it’s the Cloud that’s the strongest this time,”

“No, it’s the Mist!”

“The Mists, you mean? I heard Vongola Decimo was adamant that two beds are placed in the Mist chamber and he’d personally picked the manufacturers. He also asked that the Mist chambers be given the best medical supplies.”

“The Rain’s apparently a swordsman! And he’s the only swordsman to beat Varia’s Squalo!”

Maria giggled. They were all very excited indeed.

But when they all arrive in front of the huge wooden door; they could hear arguments coming from inside.

“-your seat, Tenth!”

“True, true! You’re supposed to sit here and we flank you, haha!”

“B-but they’re all older than me! How can I sit while they all stand?!”

“Eeeeh it’s common, Tsuna-nii. In Italy, especially Famiglia meetings like this, it’s not age that mattered. It’s the position. And you are the Vongola Decimo so…”

There was a significantly softer voice that definitely belonged to a woman, but it was too quiet to be heard.

“And this is embarrassing! Make them stop, Reborn!”

“You’re the boss, you make ‘em.”

“Small Animal, you better sit down before I _make_ you.”

“Jeez, fine, fine! And since when are you cooler than me, Lambo?”

“Italy’s Lambo-san’s—I mean, my home.”

“You guys may enter!”

Giovanni, one of the elder butlers, cleared his throat before opening the door in front of all of them. As the servants trickled into the room, they all instantly felt _warm_. Like there was something welcoming them home, which was _strange_ because they’ve always lived here. But it just _felt_ like it.

Maria, along with many of her peers, felt slightly overwhelmed by the sensation, but the elder ones all looked very… _touched_.

As they all filed into their positions, Maria finally had a chance to look at the stage properly.

Seated in the middle was a very young boy—can’t be older than 18, to be honest, but so was everyone else save for the clearly young child with green eyes—and he had fluffy brown hair. On his right was a silver-haired boy, his belt was extremely eye-catching since he was wearing the standard black suit, next to him was the young child, and a bit further away was a man with jet-black hair, lazily yawning. While on his left, was another boy with jet-black hair whose hands were on the back of his head in an easygoing manner. Next to him was a girl with purple hair that goes to her shoulders, she had rosy cheeks and looked extremely nervous, but there was a bandaged-hand on her shoulder that belonged to the boy who had white hair.

This was the Tenth Generation of Vongola Famiglia.

The brown-haired boy took a deep breath and stood up, earning a groan from most of his guardians.

“My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada,” he started in near-perfect Italian. “I-I’m the Vongola Decimo and these are my guardians, I will ask them to introduce themselves later. I’m sorry if we are a bit awkward when talking, most of us are not Italian…” The boy on his left scratched his cheek sheepishly. “We are working on it. But most of all,”

Everyone in the room gasped as the Vongola Decimo _bowed a perfect 90 degrees form for all of them._

“This mansion will be our home and we thank you in advance for taking care of all of us. Please don’t hesitate to talk to me if you run into any sort of problem.”

His guardians didn’t even try to stop him, and if anything, they looked like they were used to it and was even _proud_. The girl with purple hair followed him suit, bowing a perfect bow, and that made all of them except the boy in the furthest right, bow as well.

“Please take care of us as well!”

Really, Maria didn’t know what to think about the Tenth Generation, but she’s _definitely_ going to stay and find out more about them.


	2. School & Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my plan is going to be to ride on the hype I have for this and pump things out irregularly. When I crashed out of the hype, I'm gonna finish this fic.
> 
> And if they refer to people with honorifics such as '-san, -kun, -nii/-nee' it means they're speaking in Japanese. While if it's Miss or Mister, it's in Italian.

iii. _scolastica_

“Will it… be a problem?”

“It’s not that it’s a problem, but…” _it’s just unusual._

Marco came from a small Famiglia from Northern Italy, he’d been offered the position of an errand-boy for the Don since he was only 8. Being a street kid alone in the world made him better than most people at running the Famiglia’s errands, after all. He knew that his boss (and the entire Famiglia) loved him, treated him well, in fact, that was the very reason why he got this job in the Vongola mansion.

That was why out of everyone in the mansion, he knew just how much pressure was placed on Vongola’s Lightning Guardian. Lambo was one of the many heirs the small Bovino Famiglia had, one that had been tossed away when he was just 5. The fact that he was chosen as one of Vongola Guardians must have pressured the young boy a lot. After all, Marco himself got insane pressure to paint his Famiglia as a great ally to Vongola, and he was just a servant. He couldn’t imagine the pressure the boy must be under.

The boss once told him that he ‘thinks too much’. He didn’t need to worry much, the Famiglia always protects their own.

But this…

“Vincenzo Primary is the best in the area, but Trentino-Alto offers more variety on the subjects taught. What do you think, Hayato?” Decimo handed two pieces of paper containing overviews of both schools. The Storm Guardian frowned.

“Are you sure, Tenth? I mean, these two are good choices but won’t it be better if we send them to mafia school instead of public ones?”

When Decimo frowned and put his fingers to massage his temples, Marco _swore_ that the room felt gloomier. And somehow, he _hated_ the way it felt. He was about to say something, but the Storm Guardian had already beat him into it. “I-it’s not like I’m doubting your choice or anything! I just… well…”

“Children should go to a school that lets them _learn_ and _be_ children. From what I’ve heard from Bianchi, the mafia school isn’t like that. Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta deserve better than that.”

 _…this_ is just _insane._

Marco never thought for a second that he would be summoned to the Don of Vongola’s private study to discuss _schooling options_ for the Lightning Guardian, a young up-and-coming assassin, and the Ranking Prince.

“Actually, that is the reason why I ask you to come here, Marco,” Decimo said, worry still apparent on both his eyes _and_ his voice. And Marco was _shocked_ at the fact that the _freaking Don of Vongola knows his name!!_ “You are the youngest staff member, so I think your opinion will be insightful.”

_But he didn’t even go to one!_

“…you know my name, sir?”

The Decimo furrowed his brows. “Of course? I mean, we all live in the same house, why wouldn’t I know your name?” And _there_. _Something_ was flaring, something that made his knees weak on the day the Tenth Generation came to occupy the mansion. It felt too much like _home_ and Marco was honestly _confused_.

He didn’t like being tied down, never had, that was why he took the offer to be away from the Family he’d held most dear and took the pressure on supporting them from afar as a servant for _the_ strongest Mafia Famiglia. But…

…for _him_ , it felt _right_.

“…I think Trentino-Alto is the better option for the Lightning Guardian…”

“Why?” The Storm Guardian asked, his voice fiery. And it was obvious that he, too, was very concerned about Lambo’s formal education.

“Even though it’s not the best school like Vincenzo Primary, it is actually an escalator school. So when one of the… children graduates, they won’t be apart.”

The Decimo lights up (and the room along with him) as he stood up from his seat. “That’s actually a great idea! If that’s the case, Fuuta won’t be apart from Lambo and I-Pin when he goes to Secondary.”

“And we won’t have too much trouble in safeguarding the kids at school if they’re at the same schools! This is great, Tenth!”

“Not to mention that it’s fairly close from here, so we can pick them up too, if needed,” _The Don will freaking pick up kids from school?!_ “And the town is mostly civilian during the day. This is great! Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta can still continue their formal education all the way!”

As the two high-ranking members of Vongola Famiglia chatter about the schooling options, Marco couldn’t help but smile at them.

“Thank you so much, Marco! We couldn’t have decided if it weren’t for you!”

Yeah, the Tenth Generation is… weird…

iv. _segreti_

It has only been a week since the Tenth Generation came to occupy the Vongola mansion, but Alina was already noticing a pattern with the Cloud and Mist.

They were… quiet.

It was a different sort of quiet, but the two of them were quiet.

For one thing, the Cloud, Hibari, was even _more_ of a loner than Visconti. The previous Cloud Guardian disliked people who weren’t his friends and would actively avoid any sort of company unless absolutely necessary. But Hibari… he _demanded_ people to leave him alone and will go absolutely _insane_ at everyone who bothered him. Including his own Famiglia.

Alina knew that he liked peace and quiet, it was apparent from the Zen Garden (and an entire Japanese-style cottage along with it) the Decimo had asked them all to make the moment he saw that there wasn’t any place where his Cloud could feel relaxed.

Like the Cloud, the Mist, Chrome, was also quiet. She was as mysterious as the only other Mist she knew, which was Mister Croquant. Some of the other servants even _swore_ that they never really saw Miss Chrome eat, even when the empty plate on her seat had leftovers on it.

She liked being alone, but she appreciated the company as well. This was the most apparent with Decimo because she would sometimes be seen reading books by the Decimo’s sofa. She also liked watching everyone train. She was… quiet.

But _this_ was the pattern she found most interesting.

“Mukuro?”

“Not here,”

“Hn,”

They really like coming to the kitchen when absolutely _nobody_ was around, usually at 2 or 3 AM, to pour themselves some tea and enjoy it in silence.

“Cloud-man, can you teach me how to fight?”

“You can already fight,”

“No. I…” Alina found herself cheering for the lady as she tried to find her words. _Come on, Miss, you can do it!_ “I… want to be equal. To Mukuro-sama, to Ken, to Chikusa, to Boss, to everyone…”

“Hoo,” _Come on, Hibari, say yes say yes say yes…!_ “I don’t hold back,”

“I know.”

Alina was about to yell a loud ‘yes!’ when suddenly, a gloved hand snaked behind her and blocked her mouth from making any sound.

“Kufufufufu, please don’t ruin this moment for my dear Chrome, miss servant.” Alina’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ah, I suppose an introduction is in order. I am the other half of Mist, I suppose. I am—”

“Here you are, Mukuro,” Alina turned around as quickly as she could, only to find the Decimo standing in front of her. “I told you to come straight to my study so I can introduce you to the head butler.” His voice was… stern, commanding, and Alina was so _so glad_ that she was the best maid at the Japanese lessons they took. The Decimo was speaking informally, like the Boss he _was_ instead of treating them equally. This was… honest-to-God a Don speaking to his Guardian and Alina _got to see it._

“Oya oya, since when do you get to order me around, Tsunayoshi?”

“Please let go of Alina-san,” The Decimo said, orange-colored eyes never left the man’s face. “And we can take this outside. What do you think, Hibari-san?”

“Wao, that will be nice.”

“Kufufufu, not bad. But no, I am tired. I would rather retire. Come, my sweet Chrome.”

“Yes, Mukuro-sama!”

Miss Chrome went over to the man and the two of them disappeared in indigo-colored mists.

Decimo took a deep breath and exhaled, his shoulders slouching in relief. “Haaaaaaah Mukuro is always so hard to handle,” he spoke to nobody in particular. “I guess we can do this another day, Hibari-san.”

“Hmph,” With that, the Cloud Guardian left.

Alina was… confused, to say at the least. The tension in the room was palpable, the three of them really _were_ going to fight each other. But it was… _odd_.

There wasn’t animosity there, it was like…

“I’m sorry, Miss Alina,” Decimo switched back to Italian as he offered her a small, apologetic smile. “The tension is always high whenever my Mist and Cloud are involved. Oh when I say Mist, I mean my _other_ Mist, one that guards the Hell Rings for me.”

“I-it’s… it’s alright, Decimo, but…”

“Ah yeah, the head butler will tell everyone about Mukuro tomorrow. He… doesn’t like being introduced to a mafiosi Famiglia as a Guardian, but he _is_ a Guardian.”

“That seems complicated,” Alina chimed thoughtfully.

“Isn’t it?” Decimo sighed. “But well… let’s just consider him our Famiglia’s little secret, shall we?”

Alina smiled. All worries are forgotten as Decimo laughed.

But then…

“How did you know he was here? And… how did you get here?”

“That’s _also_ another secret.”

Alina knew that she worked for a mafia family, she knew that there would be many secrets she had to keep, but she really can’t help but be _curious_ about it.

Especially regarding those three Guardians and their relationship with each other. It felt like a huge secret, one that was only understood by the Decimo himself.


	3. Education & Friends

v. _educazione_

Alessia has been the tech-woman of Vongola mansion for as long as she could remember. She had done many things, ranging from Vongola-style webinar to private conversations between the most powerful Dons in Italia. But _this_ was the first time she ever had to set up the projectors for _studying_ purposes.

It’s not even weaponry, nor was it the usual delicate information that was for the high-ranking members only. It’s _literally_ titled ‘Introduction to Business and Management: Tax Paper Work to Property-Damage Reports’.

And _every one_ of the Tenth Generation was required to attend, including the Cloud and the other-Mist.

“Reborn,” the Decimo piped up. “I don’t think- HIEEE!”

Alessia was about to jump and be the shield of Vongola Decimo when she saw the fedora-wearing teenager, probably around 14 years old or so, point his gun at her boss. But the child next to her, Fuuta, had a smile on his face as he held her wrist to stop her. “It’s okay, Miss Alessia. It’s always been like that.”

Alessia’s eyes swept around the room, none of the Guardians seemed to perceive this occurrence as a threat. In fact, some of them looked horribly amused.

“Stop! Stop! I just think- I mean- Lambo’s too young to manage paper works! Why is he here?”

“You’re so hopeless, dame-Tsuna,” _what?_ “The stupid cow is your guardian too. He’ll need all the education he can get. I know you’re adamant about having him attend Trentino-Alto and I agree that formal education is important, but _this_ -“ the kid pointed to the presentation slide. “-is probably the most vital job of high-ranking mafiosi and mafiosa.”

“I still don’t get why I have to go to school, though,” The young Lightning drawled lazily, but Alessia could swear that everyone was _glaring_ at him. The boy looked nervous, even close to tears, but then he sighed. “Okay, okay, I get it!”

“Anyone else got anything to say?” the teen asked, his gun armed and ready.

“Kufufufufu, I am not a mafioso though,” the other-Mist chimed as he crossed his legs.

The teen snickered. “Is that so, Mukuro? Then _all_ of your work will go to Chrome. For illustration, let me show you the amount of paper work Bouche Croquant, Nono’s Mist Guardian, do in monthly basis.” He pressed the remote’s button and moved onto the next slide, which showed them pictures of _mountains_ of paper works lying around the Mist chamber’s study.

Chrome instantly paled while Mukuro narrowed his eyes. “As usual, you like to exaggerate things don’t you, Arcobaleno?”

“I’m not exaggerating. These are all paper works Croquant had to file whenever he altered the world’s perception of reality. Most of these are hush-money papers to keep people quiet, or bribes to the officials so they’d help with civilian-coverups.”

Alessia knew this on a personal level. Since she was Vongola’s hacker, she’d often get chewed up by the finance division whenever her trails were too messy and obvious because ‘hush-money and bribes are _freaking expensive_ ’.

“Mukuro-sama.” the girl-Mist whispered, but she could hear the _threat_ under those breathy tone. The other-Mist exhaled in defeat.

“Very well, please continue, Arcobaleno.”

The fedora-wearing teen snickered once more. “For everyone’s references, I also included illustration for the other previous Guardians,” he clicked the button slowly, as if savoring each and every reaction the Guardians to the obscene amount of papers. There was even a clip of Coyote Nougat yelling at his paper work to stop. “D’you get the importance of this class now?”

Everyone’s groan of approval seemed to be enough of an answer.

“Good. This class will be taught for six months every Tuesday and Thursday, and on the final day, you’ll _all_ do the practice paper works I have prepared. There’re also daily assignments which you _all_ have to hand in. Those who doesn’t turn in the assignments—” There was a glint of _something_ on the teen’s face and everyone in the room seemed to understand that Alessia couldn’t.

“That’s extremely impossible!” the Sun Guardian screamed.

“Yeah, I’m bad at stuffs like this, haha!” the Rain Guardian laughed.

Then one by one, all of the Guardians burst into a chatter of disapproval.

“It’s alright, everyone,” Decimo stood up and Alessia could feel _it_ , the pleasant atmosphere that Nono used to carry wherever he went, one that made the entire staff _fight_ to tidy up the Sky chamber, but it felt so _so_ warm and gentle and convincing and yes, _everything is alright_. Judging from the Guardians’ expressions, Alessia knew that she wasn’t the only one who felt this way. The tension and disapproval dissipated into a sense of determination. “W-we can do this! It’s only one class and we’re _all_ going to take it. I-if we help each other, I think it’ll be easier.”

The Storm Guardian was the first to stand. “You’re right, Tenth! Of course we can do this!”

“Yeah! Let’s try hard, everyone!” The Rain laughed. And soon after, everyone was on board.

Alessia’s eyes went over to the teenager, who just… smiled. Like he knew that this will happen.

Really, these kids are something else altogether.

_vi. amici_

The Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, had so many young bosses of other Famiglias as allies.

This was a fact that Stefano, the letter-checker of Vongola mansion since Ottavo’s reign, had found out fairly quickly. It has only been a few weeks since Decimo came into the mansion and there had been approximately twenty letters addressed to him. And these letters would sometimes come with gifts as well.

The first letter Stefano had checked was from the Decimo of Simon Famiglia, who had recently entered the Allied Famiglie ranks. This, along with a very creepy bear doll made of wools, marked the first letter and gift he would bring to Decimo’s study.

“Oh, it’s from Enma-kun!” Decimo said in Japanese, he carefully opened up the letter and smiled as he quietly savored the words. This was probably the reason why between Ottavo, Nono, and Decimo, Stefano preferred Decimo the most. The current boss would always take his time reading the letters he had brought, reacting to each and every point made, and finally closed the letter with a sense of finality that somehow satisfied Stefano’s old soul.

“Oooh how was he?” The Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto peeked over Decimo’s shoulder. “Man, it’s only been a week and he already sent a letter. He’s such a cool guy, haha!”

“He said he’s fine, everyone’s going to finish their university studies at Shimon University first before returning to Italy. He sent me a cat doll he’d sewn himself!” Decimo brandished the creepy voodoo doll up to his Rain, who laughed once more.

That… was a cat?

“Thank you very much, Mister Stefano,” Decimo said, flawlessly switching back into Italian. “I’ll come down to your office when I’ve written a reply.”

Stefano had heard of it from the other servants, but it was still surprising to hear the Don of Vongola himself addressing a mere letter-checker by _name_.

“Please, Decimo, you don’t have to. You can summon me, I will come.”

“No, it’s okay. I usually write my letters after my paper work assignments, so the change of scenery is _always_ welcome.” Both the Sky and the Rain sighed, looked at each other, and eventually laughed.

And this was going to be a common thing in Stefano’s life.

The second letter and third letter actually came together, along with a truck full of white alstromeria flowers.

“These flowers are extreme, aren’t they? I’m sure Kyoko would like some of these,” The Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa smiled as he picked up some of the flowers.

“They’re from Uni and Byakuran,” Decimo said as he read the letters. “Apparently it means wealth and prosperity,”

“That’s so extreme of them!” The Sun laughed.

Stefano didn’t say anything about the hidden meaning of alstromeria. _Friendship_. That was what the Decimo of Giglionero and Primo of Gesso had meant. The two of them weren’t part of the Allied Famiglie, but Stefano had heard that another alliance will be made between these three Famiglie.

Though letters from various bosses or members of other Famiglie increases in the following years, Stefano will _always_ make sure that the letters from these three people will be the first to reach Decimo’s desk.

After all, how can he not do that when Decimo looked _so_ happy whenever he received them?


	4. Food & Earrings

vii. _il cibo_

Giuseppe was one of the very few servants that weren’t too happy about having to learn an entirely new culture from the east.

He was trained in one of the best culinary schools in Italia, and was personally employed by Nono himself when he tasted Giuseppe’s pasta in a trattoria near Palermo. He was living the dream of any Italian chef could have: to be the personal chef of a very wealthy and influential man in Italy. Nono had liked homemade Italian dishes the most, and that was exactly what Giuseppe was specialized in.

Then he had to learn about Giappone.

It’s not like he had any problems with Japanese cuisine, after all, he wouldn’t have graduated from the culinary institute if he wasn’t passable. It’s just that the language is _hard_. He was secretly frustrated that he really didn’t know what the Tenth Generation think about his food, especially since he was Nono’s favorite chef. Everyone always tried to tell him that the Tenth Generation liked his food just fine, but he’d also learned about how Japanese people would say one thing and mean another and it was just _frustrating._

“Are you frowning again, old man?” Theresia, his current sous-chef, was younger than her mother Martha, who was the previous sous-chef who got unlucky enough to cross paths with Varia’s Belphegor during the Cradle Incident. “You should relax more! Decimo and his Guardians like your food, honest!”

“That’s right Giuseppe,” Alina, the one who was in charge of dishwashing today, piped up. “I always measure how good your dish of the day by Miss Chrome’s intake of it and she mostly ate everything!”

Giuseppe narrowed his eyes.

“Mostly?”

“Well, sometimes she’d leave things behind. Like if you make aglio olio, she’d leave out everything that’s touched with spices. She also didn’t like cheese, so she’d leave them out too.” Giuseppe frowned. That’s wasteful and he really hated people who are picky with their food like that. “I don’t know why, though. She never complained about anything, so…”

The three of them went back to what they were doing in silence. Giuseppe had a lot of things he was thinking about, but the sound of footsteps coming from outside the kitchen made them all turn.

“Hello, I haven’t had anything to eat yet since I just got off the online interview with Trentino-Alto. I really want spaghetti, but I’ll take anything you have.”

The Lightning Guardian was _young._ Giuseppe once had a really serious conversation with Mister Coyote about inducting Ganauche at the tender age of 13, but this boy was even _younger_. The young boy didn’t waste any time as he sat down on the island in the middle of the kitchen and put his head on the table, exhaling while grumbling at the same time.

Alina was the first to turn off the tap water and went over to the Lightning Guardian with a smile. “Good afternoon, Lambo! Everyone else had fettucine earlier, but if you want spaghetti, we can make it too!” As expected of youngsters, Giuseppe smiled. He was already reaching towards the batch of fresh spaghetti when the Lightning Guardian shook his head. “Tsuna and the others had fettucine? Then I want fettucine too!”

Theresia was the one who smiled at that, and Giuseppe really couldn’t scold her. A child’s admiration is one of the pure things left in their world of power and blood, after all.

When Giuseppe plated the exact same thing he had plated for Decimo and the Guardians, the young Lightning frowned.

“Is there something wrong, little one?” Giuseppe asked, a bit worriedly.

“There’s so much cream, milk, and cheese… did Chrome eat anything?”

Giuseppe’s eyes widened. Theresia and Alina gasped. “Come to think of it, Miss Chrome only ate a few spoonfuls today,” Theresia recalled. “She felt really guilty about it, so Mister Ryohei and Mister Takeshi ate the rest for her.”

“Chrome has a very weak stomach,” Lambo said, his frown got even deeper. “She can’t handle most dairy products… spices, too.”

Giuseppe was _stunned._

Food allergies! They exist! And how stupid could he be if he just blamed it at pickiness? The half-Mist of Decimo was such a quiet and sweet girl! She never complained about anything, so nobody knew about her food allergies.

“Whenever we eat at Mamma’s, she’d always get the mild-flavored foods and lots of soups. But she loves chocolate, so Mamma always made an effort to splurge on deserts whenever she eats with us…” the Young Lightning mused.

“Hey, can you whip out something like… Miso soup? And put it in a thermos? I’ll take it to her later.” The young Lightning looked excited, like a younger sibling who _knew_ that he’ll be praised by his siblings if he did this. Giuseppe nodded.

“Of course, young Lightning,” he smiled.

It was only after the child had finished eating and Giuseppe had given soup-filled the thermos for him to take that Decimo and his Sun Guardian stepped into the kitchen. “We were just wondering if you can make something for… oh! That was EXTREME of you, Lambo!”

Giuseppe’s heart warmed when Decimo nodded a silent thank you for him and everyone else in the kitchen.

It felt different from Nono, but it felt like home, too.

viii. _orecchini_

As the head butler of Vongola mansion, Luca was the only person allowed to knock on the boss’ study room when his Guardians are present.

After all, all Dons (and Donna) of Vongola work late nights and are usually accompanied by one of their Guardians. The matters they talk about are often sensitive and confidential. But Luca never had the intention to leave the mansion until his dying breath—not even for retirement—and he was sworn to secrecy by the Cervello. If he were to ever leak whatever he heard from the boss’s study, he would pay it with his life.

Luca had been employed in Vongola mansion since Settimo’s time, and thanks to his Sun flames, he was able to prolong his life. He had no reason to leave. And besides… he enjoyed watching the successive Vongola bosses reigning styles.

Settimo was harsh, but he was protective. He knew how it felt to be weak, that was why he made it up with overwhelming power and personality. The days Luca saw Master Fabio yelling at his Guardians (who all looked at him affection) that he didn’t need any treatment were so common that the head butler of the time trained them not to mind the loud voice.

Ottavo was quiet, but she knew absolutely everything there was to know about her Guardians. Lady Daniela would unfailingly ask the servants to get extremely specific gifts for the Guardians’ birthday every year. There was even one time she asked Luca to accompany her while she retrieved a very expensive jewel in a museum in France for the Rain Guardian, who’d once _glanced_ at that jewel when the Famiglia had a trip to Paris.

Nono was… a bit more subdued, his reign was considered the most peaceful, after all. And from Settimo to Nono, Luca had seen it all. There wasn’t any reason for him not to watch Decimo and his Guardians as well.

And Decimo… well, Decimo was _new_.

“And that concludes my report, Sawada Tsunayoshi,”

“Thank you very much, Mukuro,” Decimo smiled, and the atmosphere warmed. Luca wasn’t a stranger to the Sky’s harmonizing properties, of course, but it _was_ the first time he himself felt at home. Not like with Settimo, Ottavo, or Nono, who’d make him feel like he was an unknown factor in someone else’s Sky. Luca’s gaze was on the other Mist Guardian, the one CEDEF has recognized as the official Mist for Decimo. But…

“Oh my, is there any reason why you’re staring at me while smiling like that? It _is_ unnerving.”

“Nothing, just…” Decimo’s brown eyes had tints of orange on it as he smiled a very warm smile towards his Guardian. “That earring… it suits you very much.”

Ah, yes, the Vongola Gear.

The Mark of True Successors. There was a reason why the Tenth Generation was given so much leeway by the proud of elders of Vongola Famiglia and that reason was because of those gears.

The Vongola Rings they’ve had for ten generations had suddenly been transformed into gears that can only be used by the Tenth Generation alone. At first, absolutely _everyone_ had been enraged. Luca and a few other older servants had been on the door-duty that day, barring enraged Famiglia members from storming onto Nono’s private study. But then they _all_ had the same dream of Vongola Primo and his Guardians telling them that the Tenth Generation is their True Successor.

Vongola has always been shrouded in many mysteries, so it wasn’t odd whatsoever.

The Mist Guardian, though, only laughed. “Kufufufufu most people will ask me why I only wear one earring, though.”

“But… I suppose it is only fitting that the Mist Ring turned into a pair of earrings,” The Mist continued as he went over to sit on the sofa by the fireplace. “You have always been adamant about my precious Chrome’s position in your heart. I just don’t expect that it will respond to me the way it did her.”

“The Mist Gear responds to both of your Wills,” Decimo said as he stood up from his seat and went over to the sofa as well. “You wanted to protect Chrome, and Chrome wanted to protect you. It is only right that they turned into a pair-item that represents said Will. And I also think that it’s perfect because it describes your relationship: powerful when separated, a horror-force when completed.” Luca didn’t need to wait for the signal before he stepped close to pour more tea to the boss’ and his Mist’s cups.

“As usual, you talk too much, Sawada Tsunayoshi,”

“Ahahaha, s-sorry…”

The two of them didn’t say anything as they watched the fireplace crackling in front of them, as if enjoying each other’s company. A lonely Mist that clings to the Sky and didn’t let go, but… something still feels incomplete.

Luca could hear the sound of someone running from outside, but before he could open the door, Miss Chrome barged in as she exclaims her partner’s name.

“Hello, my sweet Chrome,” Mukuro smiled and outstretched a hand for her. “I’m not staying long, but I wish to spend some time with you and our Sky. Do you think that will be possible?”

“Of course, Mukuro-sama…”

Decimo smiled at the other half of his Mist, his eyes went to the chrome-colored earring dangling from her right ear. “It really… suits you two…”

Luca took a deep breath, bowed, and left. Even though Decimo wasn’t actively rejecting his presence, his Mists certainly _were_. So as the ghost that the Vongola servants were trained to be, he left the three to their own devices.

It was… rare to see a blatant flame harmonization between a Sky and a Mist, after all while Settimo, Ottavo, and Nono had pure and powerful Sky flames, not all of their Guardians had flames powerful enough to _need_ harmonizing to stabilize. But with the Tenth Generation… it was like their flames were leaking everywhere outside of their control and they’d unconsciously seek their Sky when it happened.

Luca smiled as he wheeled the cart away from the boss’ study.

Maybe he’d ask Mister Ryohei to help him more with his flames because it wasn’t just about not having any reason to leave, he now had a reason to _stay_. He wanted to watch Decimo and his Guardians’ reign over Vongola and see just how far, the kind brunet could take them.


	5. Home

ix. _casa_

“This isn’t necessary, Tsunayoshi,”

“Of course it’s necessary, Kyoya-san,”

As the person in charge of finance, Lucio was no stranger to the Don’s office, but it didn’t mean that he would be accustomed to whatever went down here. He was feeling extremely nervous about his position right now, being the only mid-ranked officer of Vongola amidst the Boss, his right-hand man, and both the Rain and Cloud Guardian made him all too _aware_ that he wouldn’t stand a chance if a fight was to break here.

“Now, now, Kyoya-senpai,” The Rain Guardian was smiling, as if oblivious of the palpable tension which electrified the entire room. “Tsuna has his reasons—and that reason is actually that he wants to spoil us. I wouldn’t mind having a Japanese-styled dojo, I’d like that very much, even!”

“He’s right, Hibari,” The Storm Guardian sighed, clearly exasperated. “You know how our Boss gets when it comes to us, right? Besides, it isn’t too farfetched to build a Japanese-styled house within the mansion’s forest-clearing. Many of us _are_ Japanese.”

Lucio agreed, to be honest. Compared to the simulations everyone had run to build a heuristic model of the Tenth Generation’s potential spending for the next 10 years, building a mansion within the estate was one of the tamer requests. They didn’t need to acquire the lands as the mansion was already surrounded by forests and they could make a clearing with their in-house gardeners. Decimo’s request was simple: he wanted a Japanese-styled home to be build in a forest clearing 10km away from the main mansion. The place would have to have its own Zen Garden, hot spring bath (both open-air and bathhouse-style), and be furnished like a traditional Japanese home would. They could import literally everything they needed from Japan and it still won’t put a dent on their budget.

“I’m not going to stay here,” The Cloud hissed. “The CEDEF will suffice.”

“I know,” Decimo smiled. “But you have a _home_ here, and that’s what I want you to understand.”

The room was warm, like the world had gone brighter and brighter with Decimo’s smile. Lucio found himself enjoying this summons more than he was supposed to. He wondered if he could apply to be the errand-boy to the boss’ quarters.

“You don’t need to show me anything, I do understand.” The Cloud scoffed, but Decimo didn’t falter.

“Besides, it isn’t just for you, Kyoya-san,” his gaze went over to the Rain Guardian, whose grin went even wider as he casually put his hands behind his head in an easy-going gesture. “It’s for Takeshi, Hayato, and Onii-san too. Chrome also likes the bathhouse and Lambo loves lazing around in hot spring. It’s a place for _us._ ”

As strange as it was, Lucio felt that he understood the implication of the Boss’ words. The Tenth Generation, unlike any other generation before them except maybe the First, was not born into the mafia. In fact, only the Storm and Lightning Guardians were Italian while others literally had to uproot their lives from a very neutral civilian-life of Namimori City in Japan. He never said this to anyone, but Lucio had felt pitiful of these children ever since Nono’s farewell banquet last winter.

But as they live with them, the Tenth Generation brought _colors_ to the Vongola Mansion. Working in the finance department, Lucio wasn’t a stranger to the Storm and Rain Guardian at all. The right-hand man was a financial genius while his partner the Rain was already talk of the business department with his entrepreneurial skills. And the Boss, don’t get him started on the Boss…

Needless to say, approving to build a Japanese-styled mansion suited to the Tenth Generation was the fastest decision the finance department has ever made.

“When we decided to seriously take on these roles, everyone made a promise to live for our Family. You didn’t say anything, but it is already understood that you’ll take the CEDEF as Alaude-san had…” The Boss had a really sad smile on his face. “When Reborn and the others asked, we all gave our consent to _live_ for the Tri-ni-sette policy and we know that it meant living for a long time,”

_Something tells me that their reign will be a long one…_

“Well, we didn’t say we’d live for the Tri-ni-sette policy, though!” The Rain laughed. “We said that we’ll live for _you_ , Tsuna!”

The Boss sighed as his hand went to massage his temple. “A decision I never wished you guys took,”

“It’s just obvious that I, as your right-hand man, would be by your side as you guard the Vongola artifacts Boss!”

“But anyhow, I understand that living for a long time could make people lose sight of what’s important. Uni taught me the lesson with Byakuran, who got lost along the seas of dimensions. All because he didn’t have a home,” chocolate brown eyes gleamed with possessiveness and Lucio _swore_ that it had orange tints on it. “I _cannot_ let that happen to you, Kyoya-san. You have a home here, a physical representation of it, too. If you don’t want it… then you can just forget about it until you actually need them.”

The three Guardians’ winced as the room’s atmosphere suddenly felt… resigned. Lucio _really_ had to ask Master Luca about the Boss’ ability to manipulate room temperatures…

“You guys may have decided to live for me, but I’ve decided to live for you guys. So yeah, I’m spoiling you whether you like it or not. I’m not taking no for an answer,”

The Cloud Guardian took a deep breath and sighed.

“You are resembling the original Vongola more and more, small animal,”

“I’d take that as a compliment, Kyoya-san,”

The Cloud Guardian’s eyes went over to Lucio, who straightened up almost immediately. “My team will handle everything from design to construction, you just need to approve them. Someone will be along soon.” And with that, he left.

Lucio let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. The Cloud Guardians of Vongola Famiglia have always been very scary. Visconti was _damn_ scary and Hibari Kyoya was even _more_ of a horror than Visconti was. He’s so lucky that finance department never really crossed paths with the CEDEF, who had their own finance department.

“So as he said, Mister Lucio,” Decimo smiled. “I’ll approve of everything Kyoya asked for. You can just go ahead and start the process,” Without even pausing, the Boss turned to his Rain and Storm, who had a grin and a frown respectively. “You guys think that I’m being more and more Reborn as the years go by?”

The Storm let out a long exhale as he went over to Lucio, silently asking for the pad he had planned to show the Cloud Guardian. “Reborn-san _is_ kind of your parent, Tenth,” Oh, Japanese. “He’s also the greatest hitman in the world with a chaotic personality. When he decided that he’d harmonize with you, we all _knew_ that you’d have more of him in you. It’s _beyond_ the nurture-nature theory.”

“I agree with Hayato, the kid even said that he felt too sorry for Uni, so he’d rather settle with you.”

Decimo hummed.

_Okay,_ Lucio decided. _I’m going to take the secret flame class that’s only eligible to employees over 10 years of servitude someday._ Maybe it’ll help answer the questions he had about the Tenth Generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:   
> \- I really like fics where Hibari mellowed into the position of 'strange uncle who says that he hates everyone but secretly the one who cannot live without everyone' so he's going to be just that.   
> \- When the Arcobaleno curse got lifted, their flames return gradually. This process goes on-parallel with their aging. My headcanon is this: flames that are too strong (like everyone in Tenth Gen) _need_ Skies to harmonize with. When everyone hits 'that' age when the flames got too strong, Uni offered to be the Arcobaleno's Sky and most (Verde, Skull, Fong, Lal & Colonnello) accept because Uni didn't ask them for anything. Mammon harmonized with Xanxus, while Reborn harmonized with Tsuna.   
> \- Harmonized Skies will get bits and bobs of their Elements' personality. That's why Lucio and every one of the Finance Department of Vongola knew Tsuna as a financial-management genius (Tsuna's natural straight-man persona and the fact that's he's raised as a normal child in a single-parent household made him naturally frugal. Amplified by Gokudera's genius, Yamamoto's entrepreneurial streak, and his experience on budgeting the expenses made to repair Namimori thanks to Hibari and Mukuro's fights... even Reborn had to acknowledge his students' genius when it comes to financial management). Everyone knew that Reborn harmonized with Tsuna because he felt that Tsuna is the son he never knew he wanted, but he himself said that he harmonized with Tsuna because he didn't want Uni to get his chaotic personality.  
> -The Tri-Ni-Sette policy: It's currently divided equally between all components. The Arcobaleno still has their pacifiers, only that it doesn't curse them anymore. The Mare Rings are with Byakuran, who's currently searching for the Real Funeral Wreaths. And the Vongola Rings (now Vongola Gear) are with Tsuna and the others. Since now the three of them shared the same amount of responsibilities, the Ring-owners will live a very long live until they can pass on their Rings to the next generation of holders. The Tenth Gen, since they've made the Vongola Rings specific to them, will have to find successors that _can_ wield their items. So they'll live longer.
> 
> I guess that's all I can say in this chapter. THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS <3


End file.
